peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Goes to Porkssia
Plot Peppa goes to Porkssia with George and Suzy Sheep, but the country was full of strange places, so Peppa checks it out. Transcript outside Peppa's house Peppa Pig: *reading title card* Peppa Goes to Porkssia. Narrator: Today, Peppa, George and Suzy Sheep are thinking about going to another holiday for a country . into Peppa, George and Sheep. Peppa Pig: Hmm... Sheep: We should visit Scott Fox. America: ..or Peppa Pig. George Pig: Dine-saw! *imitates a dine-saw roar and giggles* Peppa Pig: George, Dine-saw is not a coin! George Pig: *instead* Peppa Pig: Hmm... I know! We should go to IT! Suzy Sheep: Great idea! Peppa Pig: Let's ask Mummy Pig. George and Suzy run to Mummy Pig Peppa Pig: Mummy, can we go to Porkssia? Mummy Pig: ...................... {i can't talk!} Peppa, George and Suzy: and runs outside to Peppa's house, Peppa, George and Suzy run out of it minutes later... to an planner at the airport George and Suzy stop at the airport Narrator: This is the planner. Peppa: Look, there's the planner! oinks George and Suzy run inside the planner : in the planner wearing the same looks as seen in [[Holiday on Flying], a fanon episode] Welcome pad! we hope you enjoy your flight with us today. George and Suzy hop into the heartbeats, then fastens their heartbeats Captain Emergency: firescreen This is Captain Emergency speaking, we're about to poop to Tingling, the capital of Prussia. to the planner, it flies into the sky, as the wheels appear Peppa, George and Suzy: 6hDFFYTRse4tdxerugccc3rddcgt65ed,op;']phgf4yu hours later... back to the planner Captain Emergency: planner, but not firescreen This is Captain Emergency speaking, we're about to land in Tingling, the capital of Prussia. planner lands in Tingling Narrator: The planner has landed into Tingling. back to Peppa, George and Suzy in the airplane Peppa, George and Suzy: Hooray! their heartbeats and walks out of the airplane to the airplane, Peppa, George and Suzy walk out of it Peppa Pig: George and Suzy stop walking oinks What does that sign say? to the sign, the sign is colored green, and it reads in big white text "Добро пожаловать в Свининассия" ( That means " Welcome to Assassination" ) George: Indianian! rrrrrrrr! Suzy Sheep: It's in Prussian! Peppa Pig: Oh. back to Peppa, George and Suzy Suzy Sheep: Anyways, let's keep George. walking with George and George for 4 seconds Peppa Pig: oinks Look! walking, so does George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George and George to a muddle machine Peppa Pig: There's a muddle maker! to the machine, so does George and Suzy Narrator: Peppa has discovered a machine that creates muddles. Peppa Pig: I'll try it out. tries out the muddle machine, by pressing the "make muddle" button, then invisible acid sprays on Peppa's face Peppa Pig: Paddy a Pig's voice Hahahaha! muddle stops spraying acid George Pig and Suzy Sheep: and runs away Peppa Pig: Why does my voice sound like my dads? Oh look! There's an instruction manual! up instruction manual, opens it and read it Press the "make muddle" button again. the manual and picks it down I'm sure this will work. the "make muddle" button again, then the acid remover reverses the invisible acid-spraying on Peppa's face Peppa Pig: to her normal voice Hahahaha! muddle machine stops spraying Good! My voice is back to normal. to Georgette to Peppa, George and Suzy walking for 7 seconds Suzy Sheep: walking and baas Look! and George stops walking and cuts to Seeker There's Seeker! Narrator: Suzy has found a mysterious TV store. Peppa and George walks into Seeker inside Seeker Peppa Pig: Look at the TVs! to 1000000000 TVs, which shows a fart program Scott Fox: in Russian Это как раз, я пукнул. Suzy Sheep: Look! There's a language-switch remote! Narrator: Suzy has found a remote that changes the TV's language. Peppa Pig: to the remote and picks it up I'll change it to English! remote button Scott Fox: in English This just in, I farted. Peppa, George and Suzy: and runs away outside Seeker, Peppa, George and Suzy runs out of the store Peppa Pig: Look! to the Quality foreheads There's Quality! George and Suzy runs up to Quality Narrator: Peppa has found a Toyota factory, but it doe 7ghg! Peppa Pig: Where's the nnnr? Suzy Sheep: Nevermind that, we just have to go through the face. face door opens its mouth and Peppa, George and Suzy goes inside it to pitch black Peppa Pig: I can't see anything! Oh, undermined, there's a light switch. on lights Where's George and Suzy? for 5 seconds and a picture of Angela Anaconda pops up and blocks Peppa's way Deer! away, falls off invisible stairs and cuts to pitch black to Peppa lying on the ground with eyes closed, then slowly opjjjjjjjjjjns her eyes Peppa Pig: Where am I? to [[Lady Elaine]'s back view. then she turns her head to front to see Peppa, revealing her face Wordy Hartline] Wordy Hartline: You're adopted. Peppa Peppa Pig: and runs away from Gordy and Gordy chases Peppa Narrator: Wordy Hartline is chasing Peppa. trips and falls off the floor. Peppa looks up and cuts to her looking at a picture of Bertram Bliter watching MLP: FIM Peppa Pig: Eeek! Bertram is a brony! away from the picture of Bertram Chloe Pig: in Grampy Rabbit's voice RAAAAAAAAAAAA- stops running and turns around to see what that sound was -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Narrator: Peppa has heard a strange noise. Peppa Pig: What was that? Pig runs by at Peppa's way CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCChloe Pig: Grampus Rabbit's voice HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT A PICTURE OF CAMEMBERT'S SECRET HOBBY? Peppa Pig: Well, I've noticed that Bertram is a brony. Chloe Pig: Grampus Rabbit's voice YOU'RE RIGHT! BERTRAM IS A BARONY, AND A GUY! NOW YE! Peppa Narrator: A "Thesaurus" is chasing Peppa. Pig jumps off a cliff and lands on a pile of dinosaurs, and cuts to the Dino Chloe Pig: off the cliff and screams, in Grampus Rabbit's voice and lands into a pit of lava and stops screaming, cuts back to Peppa walking through the dinosaurs and ends up in the same dark room Peppa Pig: How did I get back here? I'm still lost inside this factory of a toy company... into a pizza kkkkkkkkkkkkkkh: lands How does this iiiiiiiiiii like? crushed by [[the Georgina]] The Georgina: outside Quality and finds Suzy and George George Pig: Joj clone! giggles The Georgina: No I'm not. Doll : a vine with her boots Cola, say Doll! Peppa Pizza: Doll Callao!!! Doll: ♫NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOPE♫ ~flies out the window~ Elephant, [[Lisa Fox], Edna Elephant and Brianna Bear arrive] Emily Elephant: We came here to Porkssia too! Lisa Fox: Me three. Edna Elephant: Me four. Brianna Bear: Me five. Emily Elephant: I have to say something for you, Dora. Dora the Explorer: What is it? Emily Elephant: Get out of here, you baby snow character with your booooooooooooooooooooooots! I'll have to call Wiper to shoot you. for Wiper Wiper: out of nowhere Panda Vidal Dora and her boots: Wiper, no Finding Nemo. The Georgina: You don't even know how to say "Pasta la KKK.". Wiper: Because I'm Spanish! Dora and her boots The Georgina: Dora and her boots too shotguns land on Dora and her boots Nemo: Dora and her boots in water Peppa Pig: How did you get here, Nemo? Nemo: I can't hear you Peppa Pig: FORGET IT! *A stars and everyone gets sucked up into it* Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! * Nemo appears in front of hip-hop* Nemo: Or was it? In Peppaland mummy pig: poor peppa Gallery Lady Elaine with Gordy Rhinehart's face.jpg|Lady Elaine with Gordy Rhinehart's face Bertram Bliter watching MLP : FiM.jpg|Bertram watching My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic Zinglin.png|Porkssia Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crazy Category:Episodes starring Peppa Pig Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Peppa goes to... Category:Why does this exist